Summer Days
by METALMAN17
Summary: This is a BobbyAmara fic. This is my first entry in a while, but please RR. The rating will probaly go up, but nothing to serious unless you tell me othwerwise :)


Hello, everyone, I know it's a been a while since I've written something, but I did type something, SO READ IT DAMN'IT! Sorry, I've been stressed lately, any way this is a Bobby/Amara fic, either you like it or you don't. Enjoy!  
  
===============================================================  
  
It was a typical summer day at the Xavier institute. Many of the students were sitting around lazily, trying to keep cool from the sweltering sun. The Rec. room was practically full to capacity, being that it was the only room where the air conditioner hadn't shorted out already. Pretty much everyone is the institute was relaxing in their, except for two particular students...  
  
Bobby was sitting out on a bench, taking in the suns rays. The heat wasn't too bad for him; he was a walking freezer after all. For him, summer was the best season: no school, days free to do whatever he pleased, trips to the beach, Frisbee games for his friends. This was the life. The only problem he had at the moment was that there was no one to hang out with. Most of the students had called it quits about noontime, being way too tired from their football game to go on. At first, Bobby thought they just needed some food to get their energy back. But after lunch, they all made it clear that none of them were going to dare venture outside unless it was 20 below. It was now close to 3, and the boredom was really starting to get to him. He started to walk around the institute's grounds, looking for something to entertain him, when he came across her...  
  
She was laying out on a towel, basking in the glow of the sun, her long brown air shining bright, her extremely tan skin. She was perfect in his eyes. Ever since her first laid eyes on her as she entered the institute, Bobby had always been attracted to her. He had longed to tell her his true feelings for her, but he never got up the courage to tell her. He just stood their, admiring her unparalleled beauty. As he stood there and watched her, he couldn't help but wonder why he had never worked up the courage to tell her how he felt. Even after a year at the institute, she never really dated anyone. She'd hang out with a couple of guys here and their, but never really got interested in them. "One of these days," he sighed "One of these days".  
  
He turned to walk away when he heard someone speak. "Hey Bobby" she said. Bobby turned to some see his crush staring at him. "Hi Amara" he replied back sheepishly. Amara sat up and looked at him, seeming to be bored and agitated by all the activity around her. "Why are you out here?" she asked I her princess attitude. "Nothing to do" Bobby replied back nonchalantly. After a few awkward moments, Amara broke the silence. "Wanna sit and chill". "Sure" Bobby replied nervously. He stared at her for a moment before finding a spot next to her. He sat down next to the Nova Roma princess and soaked up the sun with her. They laid there in an awkward silence for about half an hour before Bobby got bold enough to try and make a move. "Nice out, isn't it?" "Yeah" she responded nonchalantly. 'Real smooth, moron' he thought to himself. "Umm... so, uh, how's life treating you?" 'Yeah, that's good. If you want her to think you're a complete LOSER!' If Bobby could dig a hole and hide right now, he would've. The only thing that stopped him from trying to was Amara's response: "While I guess its good..." she said with a sigh "It's been pretty boring around here though, just wish that their was someone around her who wanted to do something. You know, go see a movie, go to dinner, hangout. You know, just the usual stuff".  
  
Bobby's heart skipped a beat as he heard her say that. This was his chance to finally get close to his dream girl, the object of his affection for years! "Well... do you wanna hang out later?" Bobby asked, trying to disguise the eagerness of his voice. His heart was still for a few seconds before the words came out of her mouth: "Sure. How bout we meet at the institute gates around 7 and decide on somewhere to go then?" "Sure! I mean, there's pretty much nothing else to do around here. See you at 7!" Bobby hollered before he got up and started back to the institute, walking backwards and smiling, oblivious to the rock that caught him off guard, causing him to fall down. The embarrassed Bobby quickly scrambled back up to his feet and started jogging up to institute refaced.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Amara continued to lie there in the sun, basking in its warmth. She couldn't help but giggle at Bobby's comical departure. It reminded her of her when she first came to the institute. She was very nervous; she had been privately tutored and did not have much contact with normal teens. Most of her days were spent in the luxury of her father's palace, being pampered by her royal servants. To say that Amara was afraid of coming to the institute was an understatement. She was downright terrified of being surrounded by teens from other places she had never even heard of. She recalled back further to the first time she ever set foot on the institute...  
  
She was quite a sight to behold, practically quaking from head to toe. She stood there for a moment looking up at the huge mansion, quite impressed by its huge size. Sure, she lived in a palace back home, but it was half the size of this. She started cautiously up to the mansion, each step bringing her closer and closer to an anxiety attack. 'Maybe I should've just stayed at home...' she thought. It was quite a spectacle to behold. There were about a dozen different kids there, all with quite impressive looking powers. There was a young Scottish girl that seemed to switch from being a wolf and a human. The first thing that caught her eye was a tall, very tanned skinned, strapping young boy, obviously from below the equator. He was busy showing off for the girls around him. He reminded her of her brother back home, always showing off his muscles or war trophies, as if him being a prince wasn't enough. She smirked at this and continued, looking for the person in charge of the institute. She hadn't met him yet, only her parents had, and he was supposed to be an elderly bald man in a wheelchair. She soon reached the patio and found herself a seat, intending to wait for him there. As she sat, she noticed a couple of other kids: a blonde wearing an outfit that looked like a cross between Courtney Love and Britney Spears, a young Chinese girl, a strange looking boy with the front of his hair spiked up. All such interesting characters to her, especially since she had never associated herself with commoners before. She watched them with interest, oblivious to the incoming baseball that was heading right towards her head. It made its presence known it a few seconds when it flew right into the side of her head.  
  
The next thing she knew, her eyes were blurry as she sat up and trued to look around for the source of the attack. "What?" she managed to groan as she started to slowly get up before falling back over due to her lack of concentration. As she looked up, she noticed a figure running towards her. "Are you alright?" the figure asked with a strong sense of worry in his tone. "What? Who are you?" was all she could babble as the blurry figure stood directly above her. "Here! Let me help you up!" Before Amara could protest, she found herself being pulled up by a pair of hands around her waist and hoisting her up into the chair that she was previously sitting on. "I'm so sorry about that! Honestly! Here, let me get you some ice..." he quickly blurted, quickly icing up his hand in the process. He held her hand to the side of her head, hoping that his actions would cure all of the pain he had caused her. Amara was quite taken back by all the attention she had suddenly gained. She had simply sat down a minute ago and in the time frame since then she had sustained a considerable head injury and was currently being cared for by a stranger that she couldn't see, courtesy of her head injury causing blurriness. She expected her trip to the USA to be exciting, but she was beginning to think she was in for a lot more then she bargained for...  
  
Her vision slowly started to return and she began to make out her mystery stranger. He was of moderate height with soft blue eyes and ruffled brown hair. He didn't have a very muscular build but he wasn't scrawny either. The expression on his face showed a large amount of panic, concern and worry. 'He's kinda cute...' she thought in the recess oh her mind 'clumsy, but cute. Like that'. Her thoughts were interrupted however by the boys pleas for forgiveness. "I am so sorry! How can I make this up to you? If there's anything, just name it! I will make it happen! I will..." he was cut off however as Amara finally regained her composure and interrupted him. "First off you can calm down. You're starting to freak me out". At first it looked like he was going to say something, but he stopped with his jaw open for a moment then proceeded to nod his head in understand meant. "The only other thing you can do is promise to never do that again? All right?" "Absolutely!" He blurted out "That's no problem whatsoever. Never again. Oh and bye the way high hi. My name's Bobby" "Ok Bobby. It's nice to meet you too. Do you know where Mr. Xavier is?" "I think he said something about having a meeting when the rest off all the new mutants show up. Speaking of mutants, what's your power?" As he spoke this, Amara seemed to start to glow a dark red and orange, almost as if she was on fire. Bobby quickly stepped back in fear and uncertainty of what was happening. His eyes widened as he watched her transform into what seemed like a flame goddess. After a few seconds, she returned to her original form. "I can project waves of heat," she answered very nonchalantly. "You?" Bobby blinked for a moment before regaining his composure. He reached out with his arm and motioned for her to come closer. She obeyed and looked curiously at his palm, not knowing what to expect. As she continued to stare she saw a small burst of ice come out of his hand, startling her as she took a step backward. Her mouthed gapped wide open, but she did not speak, her eyes intently staring at the palm of his hand. The ice now took shape. It resembled a small figurine of her. It was quite impressive considering he had made it in mere seconds and it was quite detailed. Amara admired it for a for a minute or two before he retracted it back into his skin. She stood their stunned. "I can do some pretty cool things with ice" he chuckled as he looked over the bewildered Nova Roma princess. Her dark skin seemed to almost shine in the sun, her dark brown eyes open wide with amazement at what she had just seen, and her big, luscious lips almost quivering. Wow, I wouldn't mind kissing that! He though suddenly as he started at her. Wait a minute! What the hell am I saying! He quickly snapped back to reality and darted his eyes of to the side. It was a rather awkward situation as they both stood there, not knowing what to say. Bobby was just about to speak, when an old, gentle voice interrupted him. "Hello new students," it started. All the new recruits turned around to see an old man in a wheelchair heading towards them. They all grouped around him as he stopped. "I'd like to welcome you all the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters. I hope that you will find the institute to be a fun and helpful place for you to learn to control your powers. In a few minutes your instructors will be here, but in the mean time, I'd like to introduce you to the team leader, Scoot Summers". A tall boy with dark brown hair quickly stepped forward. He looked like the typical all-American boy, except for the giant glasses he had on around his face. "Hello everyone" he stated in a proud, masculine voice "I'm Scott Summers, the leader of the X-men. I am also here to help train you to be the best you can be. Now I know that a lot of you are very nervous coming here, scared of your new found powers and afraid of rejection from the rest of the world". Most of the new recruits gave an uneasy glance towards their feet as they heard this. The fear of hatred was the reason why many of them had left their homes to begin with. The promise of security and acceptance had sealed the deal for many of their parents, thus bringing them from all over the world to this school in New York. "But I can assure you that you will make lots of new friends here and find that your powers aren't curses, but privileges". Scott's speech was met with some minor scoffing and snickering, mainly due to the fact that he sounded like some school principle more then a teenager. He ignored the scoffing and continued "First off, lets show you around the institute and then to your rooms. Lets split into 2 different groups, girls and boys, cause although were a coed school, we do not have coed dorms. This warranted a loud groan from both sides. "Now girls go with Miss Munroe over there, and the boys go with Mr. Logan over there". Both groups split and started on their ways. As the girls started filing in, Amara glanced at the boys, catching Bobby's face. She continued to stare at it until his eyes met with hers. He gave a smirk and a wave, and then vanished inside; leaving Amara to contemplate the cute boy she had just met...  
  
Coming back to reality, Amara looked at her watch. 3:30. 'I should probably start getting ready. Wait, three and half-hours? Isn't that a little overkill? I'll give some more time...' She continued to bask for about 10 more minutes. 'Ok, that's enough. I better go get ready!" she thought as she leapt up, grabbed her towel ad started for the institute at a quick pace.  
  
Well, that's the start. Feel free to give me ideas and criticisms in the reviews. I'm not going to continue this story based on the amount of reviews I get (I will keep typing regardless) but please, give me some insight, and be sure to read my other story "Renegades". I know it's been a while since I've been working on it, but I was really swamped by school. Thank you all! 


End file.
